A Cry For Love
by nemisis118
Summary: A prank leads to Rachel's biggest secret being discovered. The worst and best day of Rachel Berry's life. GKM Fill. Warning: G!P


For this prompt:

. ?thread=49540785#t49540785

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Quinn watched in horror as the girls started throwing things at the prone form on the floor. She had heard earlier that some of the Cheerios were going to prank Rachel. Nothing too serious, just hiding her clothes while she showered. While Quinn didn't want to let the girl be bullied, she knew she couldn't say anything with out getting weird looks from the other girls.

So Quinn ignored them and let them go through with the prank, but she stayed away from the locker room after gym, not wanting to witness the humiliation of her kind of secret love.

But then she heard the yelling. At first she passed it off as those vile girls just taunting Rachel when she got out of the shower. It wasn't until she heard Rachel pleading with them to stop and the girl's broken sobs could be heard that Quinn decided to step in.

Now she looks on in shock as the girls start to throw things (towels, water bottles, sneakers etc.) at Rachel who was curled into a fetal position on the ground.

The squeak Rachel made when a metal water bottle struck her hip joked Quinn into action.

"HEY!"

The blonde's shout makes all the girls freeze and snap their heads towards her.

"What is going on here?!"

None of the girls speak up and the only sound is Rachel's sobbing from behind them. Quinn glares at the girls until one particularly brave (or stupid) junior Cheerio steps forward and smirks. Quinn is enraged by her audacity but listens to her.

"Well, the rumors were true. The freak's a tranny."

Quinn doesn't take the time to really take in what the girl says before she has her slammed against the lockers.

"If I hear you say anything bad about Rachel ever again, I will end you. I will have Santana on you faster than you can blink and then I will personally make sure no one will ever want to see you again."

The girl looks terrified as Quinn pushes her into the locker one more time before stepping back and glaring at all the girls, "If _any_ of you ever even look at Rachel wrong, I will ruin you, understand?"

Quinn watches as all the girls nod frantically before screaming, "NOW GET OUT!"

All the girls scramble to leave the locker room and get away from her wrath and when they're all gone, she turns to Rachel, still sobbing on the floor and seeming to have not noticed the entire debacle.

Quinn's heart breaks at seeing Rachel like this, usually so confident and sure, now looking utterly broken.

The Cheerio walks cautiously towards her, careful not to startle her. She eases down onto the floor beside Rachel and gently tries to put her hand on Rachel's back. Quinn starts to feel tears in her eyes as Rachel flinches away from her touch.

"Rachel, it's Quinn. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help."

Rachel brings her head up and looks into Quinn's eyes. And Quinn can feel the shattered pieces of her heart being stomped into the ground by the boot of sorrow. The sadness and hurt in those beautiful brown eyes nearly kills her.

Quinn breaks eye contact before she cries, trying to be strong for Rachel. She quickly jumps up and gets one of the Cheerio's towels and brings it to the brunette, wrapping her exposed body in it.

Rachel sits up, making sure the towel covers everything, and turns to Quinn, "Thank you," she whispers, so un-Rachel like that Quinn wants to take every one of the girls who did this and personally murder them, slowly and painfully.

Quinn nods her acknowledgement and reaches out to brush some hair out of Rachel's face. Rachel jerks away from her touch and Quinn is surprised to see anger flash in brown eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Quinn? Is it so it'll hurt more when you do the same thing those girls did or do you get some sick kicks seeing me like this? The now certified school freak finally knocked down a peg, huh?"

By the end, Rachel's voice is wavering and the tears have started again. Quinn can't take seeing her like this so she ignores Rachel's protests and pulls her into a tight embrace, letting the brunette cry into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I would never hurt you like that. Those girls are bitches and you better believe that Santana, Puck and I are going to destroy each and every one of them for what they did to you. I never want to see you hurt."

Quinn pulls back then and strokes Rachel's tearstained cheek. It was meant to be an innocent gesture, but looking at the beautiful girl in front of her, Quinn couldn't help going to kiss her, even if it was only on the cheek.

It was only meant to be one kiss, but Rachel didn't object so Quinn kept kissing her, cheeks, forehead, jaw, nose, eyes. Until one kiss hit the corner of Rachel's mouth. Rachel sucked in a breath and stiffened, but the blonde kept going, softly pressing her lips to Rachel's as her hand went to caress the tanned neck peeking out from the towel.

At first Rachel didn't respond, just sitting stiffly as Quinn continued to press their lips together and stroke from just below her ear to where her neck and shoulder met. But eventually, after a few minutes of Quinn kissing her, Rachel kisses back and Quinn smiles softly into the kiss.

Rachel takes one hand away from holding the towel and reaches up to try and bury it in blonde locks, only t find that they are tied back in that Cheerios high pony. Quinn notices this and pulls away to take the hair tie out and release her blonde hair, before going back to kissing Rachel and feeling a small tanned hand curl into her hair.

They go on kissing for a while and keep their hands in innocent places, one of Rachel's still holding the towel and the other in Quinn's hair, and Quinn's mostly caressing around Rachel's neck, the sides and playing with the hair at the nape.

Yet, soon Quinn becomes dissatisfied with just kissing and one of her hands strays down to caress up from Rachel's ankle to her knee. Rachel shivers at the touch and puts more force into the kiss, pushing her tongue into Quinn's mouth or nipping at her bottom lip. Quinn moans at this and pulls back to look into Rachel's eyes.

Thos brown eyes are smoldering, having went from their usual dark caramel to an almost burning chocolate.

Quinn shivers at the look she is given and finds herself reaching for the zippers if her Cheerios skirt and top and quickly shedding them, leaving her in her spanks, underwear, and bra.

Rachel looks at her hungrily and removes her hands from her towel, exposing her breasts but leaving her bottom half covered. Quinn stares at the tanned breasts and dark nipples, wanting to take them in her hands and mouth, before surging forward, straddling Rachel, and bringing them into a heated kiss.

Rachel keeps her hands on Quinn's hips, making sure to keep them a distance from hers and her extra appendage, while Quinn lets her hands move to Rachel's breasts, stroking them, lightly gripping them, and teasing the nipples.

Rachel moans into Quinn's mouth and feels as the blonde reaches behind herself, freeing her breasts from her bra. Quinn tosses her bra away from her body and, not even letting Rachel get a good look at her breasts, goes to pepper Rachel's neck and throat with soft open-mouthed kisses with long licks in between.

Rachel lets out a soft groan, letting Quinn do as she pleases. But after a moment Quinn scrambles off her lap and rips off her spanks and panties before rushing back onto Rachel's lap, now completely naked.

Rachel looks down to take in the flawless form that is Quinn Fabray and rushes to take one of Quinn's nipples in her mouth before Quinn can take control again.

Rachel spends what feels like a blissful eternity bathing Quinn's breasts with her tongue until the brunette feels a slender hand reach for the towel in her lap and try to pull it away.

Rachel jerks her mouth free of Quinn's pale flesh, just now noticing that she has left marks marring the skin, and grabs Quinn's wrist.

"Don't, I'm a freak."

She says this in a pained whisper, but Quinn hears and is immediately looking into Rachel's eyes, cradling her face with both hands.

"You're not," she murmurs earnestly, "you're beautiful, and I love you."

Hazel eyes bore into sparkling brown ones as she makes this confession, and she sees Rachel tear up a little before the brunette crashes their lips together. They're locked in a passionate kiss for a few minutes before Quinn again reaches for the towel and this time, Rachel doesn't stop her.

Quinn breaks the kiss and looks down as she pulls the towel away from the diva's lap, exposing her erection. Quinn is shocked at how big it actually is, but hides it well as she kissed Rachel's lips again softly, "You're beautiful."

Rachel looks like she wants to protest, but all words leave her as she feels Quinn run her fingers slowly down the length of her cock. Rachel shivers at the erotic feel of it and can't help but buck her hips up towards Quinn.

Quinn smiles softly at the blissful look on the brunette's face as she grips the hard appendage and strokes it softly. Quinn brings her lips to Rachel's slightly parted ones and breathes her request into Rachel's mouth, "Rachel, make love to me."

Quinn pulls back and looks into Rachel's hooded eyes and sees Rachel's small nod before she moves to her knees above Rachel's erection.

She looks down into darkened brown eyes, "Are you ready?"

Rachel nods slowly, tanned hands gripping pale hips tightly.

Quinn, holding Rachel's dick up at her entrance and the other hand lost in the hair at the back of Rachel's neck, starts to lower herself unto the stiff pole.

Quinn goes slowly, it being her first time and Rachel being a good 7 1/2" it hurts a bit going in. She works herself down and stops once she has Rachel's entire length sheathed inside her.

By then the Cheerio is panting and she looks to Rachel's face to see a look of complete sublime pleasure. Quinn smiles through her rough breathing and brings her hand up to stroke Rachel's cheek, prompting the brunette to open her eyes.

"Q-Quinn, it's….it's so hot…and _tight_."

Rachel sounds to be in complete awe of what she is feeling and Quinn lets out a breathless laugh, "Yeah and you're so big."

Though Rachel looks like she's dying for Quinn to do something, she stays silent and still as Quinn lets herself adjust to having something inside her for the first time.

After a long moment and a few deep breaths, Quinn starts to lift herself off of Rachel's dick before sliding back down and circling her hips. Rachel's head falls back at the intense pleasure she's feeling for the first time as well (being inside Quinn was much better than her hand).

Soon, Quinn establishes a rhythm of coming almost all the way off, exposing Rachel's cock to the cold air and hearing those little whimpers, and then immersing Rachel's cock back into her warmth and rolling her hips.

After a few minutes of this, the blonde can see Rachel is getting close. The hands on her hips are holding tighter and Rachel's breathing has become even more erratic. Quinn is honestly surprised that they have both lasted this long on their first time, but she knows they won't last much longer.

"Rach, Rachel. Are you close?"

The brunette nods franticly and drops her head onto Quinn's shoulder, kissing the flesh she finds there.

Quinn nods to herself and reaches her hand between their bodies to find her clit and starts rubbing it, wanting to bring herself to orgasm as well. Rachel notices the movement and brings one of her hands from Quinn's hips to push Quinn's hand away and start stimulation the blonde's clit herself.

Having Rachel's hand instead of her own speed up Quinn's orgasm and she lets her head fall back, eyes closed as she reaches the edge of ecstasy.

Not even a minute later, with Rachel furiously attacking her clit and her bouncing on Rachel's dick, Quinn feels herself stiffen and she comes, her insides massaging Rachel's dick and pushing the diva over the edge as well.

Rachel lets out a broken cry as she comes, her small sound mixing with the high pitched keening noises Quinn makes when she comes. Her cock twitches inside the Cheerio and shoots her thick cum into Quinn's waiting cunt.

They fall back onto the locker room floor, spent, and hug each other close, exchanging 'I love you' s in their post coital bliss.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Then a month later, Quinn comes to Rachel with the news of her pregnancy and though neither of them is ready for what is to come, they can't bring themselves to feel even a speck of regret for what they did.

Even eight months later when Quinn is forcing a baby girl out of her and screaming expletives, their love for each other shines through and even though Quinn's parents kicked her out and she's living with the Berrys, when Quinn is handed her baby, Liza Berry-Fabray (Rachel won a bet), and looks over at Rachel at the side of the bed, Quinn finds that she's probably the happiest girl in the world.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**A/N- hello, Enchanted Seas update coming up, eventually, kinda stumped on that one, really. Leave suggestions if you please and maybe follow my blog, located on my profile (shamelessly pimps blog). This is here because I have no idea how to put it on the kink meme, so…do with that what you will.**


End file.
